About A Boy
by Drawberry
Summary: A story based off the new booksoon to be movie Hannibal Rising. The romance between 18 year old Hannibal and Lady Murasaki. rated for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Well my darlings it's around 1:30 in the morning on this lovely new year's...day-cough- yes I am a dork and watched the ball drop in New York. So...after finishing my copy of 'Hannibal Rising' I felt the odd need to write. Then I looked on the internet and found images and a trailer for the movie this February (which I have been waiting for since...before they even had the entire cast -falls over-) Well part of this story was inspired from the song 'About A Boy'(by Badly Drawn Boy) so any and all lyrics presented here in the story are NOT my own unless stated otherwise and are copyright of their owners and I take no credit for their song or for the character in this fanfic...I am not that cool( so please don't sue me I am 17...) Well I am rating this for possible future chapters, So clearly the pairing is between Hannibal and Lady Murasaki so..is you don't like it go away...COOKIES ALL AROUND! Oh and as usual with my 'thought' parts the individuals's thoughts are marked:(p.s: I mix some of the book, my own idea's and the movie's idea's in setting and look's...get over it)

Hannibal's thought's

-----------------------------

Lady Murasaki's thought's

--------------------------------

About A Boy is copyright of Badly Drawn Boy and I take NO credit in it in anyway...don't sue me

_I've been dreamin'  
Of the things I learned  
About a boy who's bleedin'  
Celebrate to elevate  
The joy is not the same without the pain_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He's truly an elegant creature. Behind his anger is a sleeping beauty ,hidden deep inside his mind behind little Mischa and his Mother and Father. Hannibal is my little love, with me he's soft and gentle and I know for a short time he's away from the darkness and tears. If you could only see his face with me, his smile so lovely and warm, the grip of his hand on mine is soft and almost nervous. He's afraid to hurt me. But this is how I know he loves me. Hannibal teeters on the edge, like a porcline doll ready to break. My love where are you hiding?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ipso Facto  
Using up your oxygen  
You know I'm shallow  
Calling out for extra help  
You've got to let me in or help me out_

This elegant woman lay in bed, the satin sheets draped over her body as she watched the little candle lights flickering, the soft summer night's breeze bringing in the smell of Carnations and Lily's. Her eye's shut briefly, the smell of mint and pine filled the room as Hannibal , a mere 18, entered in. His bare feet making a soft padding sound across the wooden floor.

"Evening"her eye's opened, watching the boy intently. He was really quite a sight, over time he'd grown into his looks from a round faced little boy to a tall man with soft porcelain white skin, deep chestnut hair and stunning blue eyes.

He bowed slightly"Evening"His voice was soft and quivering. It was not often anymore when he dreamed but when he did it was always horrible and frightening. Looking over her a slight blush came to his pale cheeks. Her robe was folded open slightly, as it often seemed to be, her arm propped up watching him.

_Something to talk about  
Yeah, something to talk about_

_I've been dreamin'  
Of the things I learned  
About a boy who's leavin'  
Nothing else to chance again  
You've got to let me in or let me out_

"Did you dream?"

"Yes.."

"Come" and she held her arms out, offering her hold to him. Which he took quickly, crawling down under the bed sheets in her arm's his head resting against her shoulder like a frightened child.

She ran her slender finger's through the boy's hair, tenderly kissing his forehead. "Come now My Dear don't be sad" She whispered gentle word's to him, watching him slowly unwind from his dream.

"You're my favorite person in the whole world." He whispered, as she stroked his cheek.

"And you are mine" She pressed her lips along the corner of the boy's, not quite a kiss merely testing the boy.

His arm's moved around her quickly, as he let out a playful little 'growl',kissing her shoulder.

"Hannibal!"She let out a little squeal, laughing softly .Putting her arms around the boys shoulders, moving their lip's together. However this didn't seem to calm the boy as he moved his lip's down her neck causing her to squirm and whimper at the much desired attention.

"You must stop"She panted, her body quivering now, begging to be touched

"And you must stop lying." He whispered, his arms around her gently. But he complied with her wish and merely pulled the woman against him protectively.

She smiled softly, offering him a kiss which he took easily. "Stay with me, come to Hiroshima"

"You know I cannot.."

"One day, one day come to me"She nodded, they may not have wanted it to end but it would have to. For a short time they would be apart from their elegant romance, until he could return to her.

_Something to talk aboutYeah, something to talk about_

"One day"he smiled nodding, enjoying the sound's of it.

The candle's had long since flickered out, leaving the two alone to sleep. Their arm's draped across one another. Off in the distance a cricket sang it's little song, putting the world into a soft sleep with it's lullaby.


	2. Oubliettes

Do you think Popil knows how to swim? lets hope so. Sorry this took so long to get up and is very short Xx alot's been going on. Me and my mom have to move soon so ...thats pretty much huge we live in Michigan and would move WAY down south so...deal with it for me. COOKIES FOR ALL. Accept Popil. Because he sucks.

Sometimes, on nights like this when the dark Oubliettes of his mind unleash the monster's within, and Hannibal wake's alone in the dark he will look in and see her. To check on Lady Murasaki, as if afraid his monster's will swallow her hole and he will be alone. When he find's she's awake, he is always welcomed into her arm's.

We have become accustomed to seeing the boy with Lady Murasaki. The boy's head resting on her leg, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hannibal?"

He kept his eye's shut, maybe if he pretended to sleep she wouldn't make him move

"Its nearly 11 time for bed" She sounded amused, clearly not buying into his sleeping act

The boy latched his arms around her shaking his head "I want to stay" He muttered into her shoulder whining in protest

"I'll let you sleep with me tonight then"

On stormy night's with bad lightening Hannibal wondered if perhaps Inspector Popil would have to work, and that perhaps there would be a flood in which his car might be swept away. Far. Far. Away.

Resting his chin against Lady Murasaki's shoulder he breathed in deeply, closing his eyes before kissing the exposed skin on the woman's neck. From this point on Hannibal no longer slept alone, but would now sleep beside the lovely woman.


End file.
